Hermione Granger the chosen one
by blueforu
Summary: Hermione Granger is the chosen one and Bellatrix Black is the dark lord. "You control me, you make me, but I'm the chosen one." Hermione/Bellatrix
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter story... I got this idea and I deicide to put my best efforts into it. Sorry if it's not the best….**

Xxx

_I can't give up _

I'm Hermione Granger the-chosen- one, the girl who will go against the dark lord and win.

_I can't let you destroy me_

No one really knows the true story of how I became the chosen one, sometimes I wonder how they would react to hear how I saw my mother being tortured or how I was too young to stop it. I'm starting to become tried of fighting…..

_I can't give up_

Twelve years ago

I went to the door connecting my room to my baby brother's and cracked it open allowing light from his room to shine into mine. It was almost eight but I could not sleep; I was too excited!

Ever since my mother started to teach me how to read I started to wait up longer then ever before just to be read a tale from the large book that used to be located in my little brothers room till this afternoon as I hid the book hoping to learn more.

A large part of me just wanted to run down the stairs and scream for my parents to hurry up but knew that would lead to more problems then necessary. The sound of footsteps increased and I let a giggle escape as I ran to my bed to hide under the covers knowing what would come next.

"Can't we talk" I hear my mother's voice it was filled with worry and something I could not place.

"Afraid not mudblood" a females voice spoke giving me a chill. I grabbed my blanket covering more of myself, hoping the chills on my back would fade.

Hearing a struggle with the door as my father spoke harshly with another man I became fearful.

Should I call for help? Do I run out there to help my parents?

My mind screamed yes but all my body would do was clutch the covers pulling them completely over my bushy hair.

"Bella stop playing with them!" the tone of voice reminding me of my mother but colder.

"Cissy your no fun!" spoke the other female who had called my mother a mudblood.

"Reducto" my brother awoke to the noise of the door being blown open and started to cry loudly. I felt a rush of air as my body reacted in fear.

"Who are you?" my father asked "Please… Don't do this!"

The sound of my father screaming and someone falling to the ground made my heart race.

_What do I do? _

I slide out of my bed and crawled to the opening of the door peering inside.

My father seemed to be resting on the floor as my brother screams increased in volume. A woman with blonde hair and pale skin stood over him waving a stick over his crib cooing words trying to stop his screams; she must be Cissy.

A man with long blonde hair dress in a black cloak was lying on top of my mother; I could hear her whispering but I could not make out the words she spoke.

Tears started to fall as my young mind gather what was happening.

My brown eyes searched the room only to land upon Bella she stood in the middle of the room looking like my brother when he slept; she was peaceful. She must be what my mother called loony. Her black hair was untamed, and she looked to be enjoying all the pain in the room.

My throat felt tight, all I want is for my mom to hold me.

"This thing isn't a wizard, Bella" Cissy stated with disgust.

"I know there is magic in this house, Cissy I can feel it!" Bella yelled showing how crazy she truly was by pulling her hair.

Looking over to my mother she seemed to be yelling but no sound came out of her mouth she started to struggle kicking as the man stood up pointing a stick near her face.

Hot tears fell; I was hypnotized by the way Bella spoke insults and then I sneeze.

Fear caused me to freeze as her eyes found me.

Bella smirked, "Lucius hurry up with the revolting thing" she stop for a split second "I'll be back in a moment… You both know what to do with your wands." her words so dramatic.

My mother was about to get up when the man Lucius back handed her and pulled out his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" was yelled by Lucius and was whispered from Cissy as everyone in my family laid still.

I found myself moving trying to shut the door; Bella pushed the door open by using just one hand.

"Go away!" I cried as slithered away still hoping for my father to stop her.

"Tsh tsh such a bad mudblood" she grabbed my hair with rage making me rise from the ground whimpering. She put her wand to my small neck "This might hurt" she whispered with glee in her eyes that was all I saw before I was surrounded by darkness.

Xxx

"Albus come quick!" I felt my body being picked up as I slowly opened my eyes.

Panic filled my young body as I looked up to see a man with black hair and a long beard; black hair.

My mind was filled with what happened last night.

"No please, no" I started to thrash around "Mommy! Daddy!" I started to scream for help.

"Yer not be afraid of me" He gently hugged me. Tears clouded my sight as it became harder to breath.

"Molly!" The giant man called out as several people came into my room; I looked around for untamed hair even though I felt safe.

"Oh dear goodness Hagrid" a women with red hair spoke making a gesture so Hagrid who would hand me over to whom I assumed was Molly.

"Those Death Eater killers" she paused "I mean harm those poor muggles and leave their daughter to suffer." Anger was heavily shown with each word she spoke as she held me closer.

"Molly dear we all ready know that their horrible especially Bellatrix" I hide my face into the crook of Molly's neck; that name caused my body to shake.

"Arthur I know" Molly stated as she hummed me a song trying to make me relax.

"I be gettin' Albus" The sound of Hagrid feet thumping away made me cling more to Molly.

"Where is my mom?" My neck and torso felt horrible "Where is my dad or brother?"

_Where is Bellatrix?_

"Arthur" Molly whisper her voice filled with tears as she held me closer to her body making me move my face away from Molly's neck and making me lay my head on her right shoulder letting me have a view of my room.

"Albus will know what to do."

Arthur had orange hair just like Molly's and Arthur tried to give me a smile as he went out of my room shutting the door.

"Molly?" I whispered faintly as I saw my room looked to be torn apart; my bed that I had been laying on was flipped and all of my toys were scattered.

"Hush sweetheart everything will be okay."

I nodded as Molly started to hum again. I felt my eye lids grow heavy as Arthur and Hagrid return with a man who must be Albus.

"We need to obviate her memories of last night" Albus stated as if he was tired; Molly stopped humming.

Albus moved towards me as Hagrid and Arthur stood in front of the door not letting me see the state my brother's room was in.

Albus eyes looked into mine and he seemed to be looking right through me.

"Why would she do tis'?" Hagrid whispered but no one in the room answered him.

"We should contact Lily and James their watching the children"

"Molly there won't be any need I believe I have an idea why she chose a muggle-born" Albus spoke once again; he must be their leader.

"I'll need to run test then" a snarl voice spoke making everyone turn towards the door.

I looked backwards to reveal a hook-nosed man with greasy-hair wearing a black robe.

I blinked countless of times trying to keep the sleep from my eyes.

_This all must be a nightmare._

"Of course Severus, we'll need a potion."

I yawned trying to fight sleep as Molly hands rubbed my back.

"And obviating her memories won't do us any favors" Severus spoke each word very slowly but he waited a moment before saying favors.

Molly started hum again and her hands rubbing my back making me feel as if she was my mother.

As the strange adults talked about going to a hide out I closed my eyes dreaming that this dream would be over soon I knew what would happen next.

Xxx

_My brother's cries_

_My father's motionless body_

_The unknown whispers from my mother_

_Rough hands gripping my hair as eyes with glee follow me_

"_This might hurt" whispered so willingly _

_Horrible pain course from my neck to my chest but my eyes would not let me rest._

_All I saw was black hair with pale skin that was whiter then snow; all I wanted was to go._

_It doesn't make sense until the pain becomes too much and the Drop Trickle Drip wakes me up…_

"She awake James!" I open my eyes and see a man with the same horrible black hair as Bella.

I started to scream which lead to the man to try to hold me.

This isn't my house and where is Molly?

"It okay, it okay" His voice smooth and caring it reminded me of my dad. "I'm Sirius Black."

His hair was black but he was not insane; his skin was tanner then her pale skin.

I took a breathe and tried not to scream.

"Where am I?" I mumble something falls on my face, I wipe it away it was rain.

"London" such a short answer but it didn't answer my question fully.

"But where am I?"

Sirius Black grinned "You're in London but it's a different type of London."

My eyebrows scrunched together, he must be brainless I'll need to ask someone else.

"She up?" A man with circle glasses and short black hair spoke as he ran into the room; he must be James.

"Yes and asking quiet a bit of questions" Sirius laughed.

"I would ask questions to Padfoot" James smiled as he teased his friend?

"Where am I?"

"London" they both said.

They're both stupid, I smiled a bit finally taking in my surroundings.

It's a very large room with dark wooden floors and a stone fireplace, I was laying on a worn down couch that was a light brown and pots were placed everywhere making the sound of rain.

Sirius was sitting on the same couch as me while James walked over to the fireplace and tried to start a fire.

"What are you doing James?" Sirius laughed as James rubbed two sticks together.

"Trying to start a fire the muggle way so we don't scare our visitor" he nodded his head towards me.

The sound of something falling caused both men to get to their feet.

I sat up straight I was numb with fear; even though I felt safe.

"Did you hear that?" James whispered

"Of course not, I was just copying you even though I was the first to my feet." Sarcasm was dripping with each of Sirius words just like the rain falling through the roof.

Something else is dropped making a sound; it sounded like something broke as both men pull out their wands.

I started to breathe heavily; wands are evil things!

For a few moments nothing happened until James looked from Sirius to me.

"Who's there?" James said loudly making me close my little hands into a fists.

"Come out right now or else!" Sirius added, his voice had no humor.

"It's me" A man spoke but lacked any form of confidence "Peter Pettigrew."

Both men relaxed as the Peter came into the room.

He was short and looked to be nervous but neither of the men noticed as Sirius sat down next to me and James went back to try to make a fire the muggle way.

"Apparition" was his only responds as he dusted off his coat.

"Next just use floo powder; you gave poor Sirius a heart attack!"

"He did not give me a heart attack if anything you should use the floo so James doesn't cry like a girl!"

"Did not" James said as he stood up forgetting the fire all together.

"You might as well have" Sirius turned his head towards me "He cried like a baby, right?"

"Wel-" James cut me off before I could speak.

"You can't ask someone to tell lies Sirius."

"Of course I can"

"Ha!" James smirked as he readjusted his glass "You just admitted to lying."

"I did not, I was just stating a fact" both men smiled.

I smiled faintly till I caught Peter's eye, he was looking at me as he rubbed his hands together a faint smile graced his face but it was to cold.

"James, Sirius" they both looked at Peter "I believe we should look into her memories."

I scratched my head in confusion.

_How can they do that?_

"Peter, I don't think so" Sirius spoke "We should wait for Albus and Snivillus."

"Why should we wait for them?" Peter asked as he walked closer to the three of us. "Why should Severus be present are we not talented enough to do this ourselves."

"What are you playing at Peter" James said moving to sit on the other side of me.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Peter licked his lips "Just trying to help us move up in the order that's all."

The feeling of being safe was slowly disappearing as Peter spoke to his friends.

"We are all equal in the order" James stated forcefully.

"Then why must Snivillus be here" Peter said right away "Why don't they trust us with... I'm sorry I never got your name?"

All of their eyes were on me "Hermione" I spoke so quietly I would be surprised if a rat could hear it.

"Hermione what a pretty name" Peter said not looking at me anymore "Why don't they trust us with Hermione?"

All of them were quiet; I want my mommy.

_My mother_

"Where is my family?" James turned his head towards me "I want my mom and dad."

"Maybe we should" Sirius said standing up "It won't cause too much pain; I mean it shouldn't."

"Lily won't like this"

"Lily is with Remus helping him make more potions for his..." Sirius never completed his sentence they all knew what he going to say beside me, I was confused.

"I want to go home!"

I want my family

"I have a potion she won't remember a thing." Peter said as he reveals a small vial from his pocket.

"We shouldn't" James said looking to the ground. James sighs as he looked at Peter "Do you promise she won't remember, I don't want to scare her anymore then she already is."

"No, no trust me" Peter Pettigrew smiled; his smile reminded me of the Grinch who stole Christmas.

Sirius took the vile from Peter and opened it "Here Hermione" his voice was calm "This won't hurt you it will help you."

I unclamped my hands took the vile that was much larger in my hands compared to Sirius or even Peters.

Taking a sniff, it smelt like cupcakes. Lifting the vile I slowly sipped it, the taste was amazing! I drank until there was no more and I fell back to sleep.

Everything would be okay…

Xxx

My mind was pounding as my life flew before my eyes.

I saw the first time I meet my baby brother Payton. Then I heard his laughed and I felt pain from the way he use to always pull my hair. Then I saw myself in the park as I learned how to ride a bike, the forts I would make with my dad and my mom tucking me in after she would read a book to me.

Everything was being replayed inside my mind everything was fine until, that night.

It was different because Sirius was there next to Bella and James looking at my mother and Peter was smirking at me.

James looked to be crying as my mother whispered; Sirius was angrily watching Bellatrix and Peter eyes were still watching me.

"He's raping her" James stood away from my mother unable to do anything.

"I'm going to kill her" Sirius whispered and Peter appeared to be trying not to laugh as I sneezed.

I was unable to do anything beside's what I already did before.

_Nothings okay_

Everything was said again as they followed Bellatrix orders. The only difference was who was behind Bella as she forced her way into my room.

"Go away!" I cried as I slithered away still even though I didn't want to.

"Tsh tsh such a bad mudblood" she grabbed my hair with rage making me rise from the ground whimpering. She put her wand to my small neck "This might hurt" she whispered I was forced to looking again into her gleeful eyes until I was taken from my dark dream into the light.

I was overwhelmed as I gasped for air tears falling freely.

I could still see that night over and over again!

Severus and Albus were here, Peter looked to be scared, James stare seemed to be empty with tears, and Sirius was angrier then before.

"What do you think your doing!" Severus said as he glared at Sirius.

Sirius seemed about to loss it until Albus touch his and Severus shoulder.

"Snape" Albus said to Severus who took a deep breathe and walked over to me.

"What is the meaning of this?" Albus spoke clearly to the three; his voice held no judgments.

"Peter had a potion" James started

"And you trust Peter with potions" Snape snapped as he kneeled next to the couch "Anything hurt?" he asked me coldly.

"My neck and here" I placed my left hand on the middle of my chest.

Nodding his head he grabbed a vile from his black robe.

Albus was whispering to the three men and shaking his head.

"Take this?" Snape's voice brought my attention towards him.

It was a vile just like the one Peter gave me. "No, please no!" I screamed scouting away "I don't" more tears started to fall "I don't want to be there again."

"Be where?" Albus turned his attention towards me.

"Be here" I point to my head "I felt it all over again, I want my mommy."

The tears flowed even more freely as the empty feeling over took me.

"What potion did you give her?" Snape dragged out the word her as he placed the vile back into his cape of a robe.

.

_Silence….._

"Tell him right now, Peter" Albus spoke composed as he went towards the fire, lighting it with his wand.

"I met a man and he sold me a potion."

"Did you know this man?" Albus asked.

I couldn't breathe as I sobbed; I felt a hand rubbing my back.

My bodies stopped moving, fear.

I looked up and saw Molly with many others; I exhaled seeing her red hair.

"We used the fireplace in the library, what's going on?" Molly seemed to be in no mood as she scooped me up shushing me as she started to pace the room.

"What was the potion called?" Severus once again spoke "Or are you to dim-witted to remember."

"Oh Shut up Snivillus!" Sirius said seriously.

A sickness feeling raced up my body; making an unpleasant wariness.

"Your recklessness could have killed her!" a woman's voice spoke weakly.

"James" a different woman's voice spoke; she sounds to be in tears.

"Something is wrong with me" I whispered as I hid my face into the crook of Molly's neck. Molly didn't listen to me as she started to rub my back.

"Lily, I didn't mean to" James voice broke "Lucius Malfoy raped her mother."

Everyone stopped moving and speaking.

"James!" Molly said making me cling onto her.

"I'm sorry I forgot-"

"You forgot she was here?" The earlier woman spoke again.

"Alice you wouldn't understand if only you saw-"

"If she saw what James" Lily spoke again.

_More silence_

"I'll be back in a moment" Molly said as she walked me out of the room and down the hallway.

The sound of Alice talking vibrates through the walls.

"Here you go" Molly said as she placed me in a room filled with other children.

"This is Ron and Harry they are four"

"I never liked them Malfoy's" Hagrid's voice spoke making me feel uneven; all the other children didn't seem to mind.

"Don't mind them" Molly paused. I was unsure if she was talking about the yelling adults or a boy with elephant ears licking the floor as a little girl with red hair laughed.

"Neville stop that!" Molly shook her head "Hermione I'm just going to leave you in here for a bit, alright?"

"How do you know my name?" I ask as Molly stood up as the group of redheaded children move around the room.

"Well I can-"

"My cousins are fucking insane" Sirius yelled at someone in the other room.

"Excuse me Hermione, Fred your in charge" Molly said pointing to one of the twins wearing a green sweater.

"I'm not Fred honestly woman you call yourself our mother"

"Sorry George" Molly said as she left the room and went back to the adults.

"Sirius" Molly's voice came with a warning just like my mom's.

The twins walked over to me "Hello I'm Fred"

"But I thought you said you weren't Fred" My eyebrows rising in confusion.

"He was just joking" said George, I scratched my head.

"I do not know the man or what the potion was called, I trusted him" Peter's voice boomed "I didn't know."

"Oh" I said, my head felt like it was spinning.

"How old are you" They asked at the same time.

"Five and ¾"

"Oh you a year older then Ron, Harry, and Neville" George said as he point to who was who.

"Why shouldn't he Albus, Peter's one of my best mates and watch your words Snivillus!" Sirius yelled making me feel like nothing was real.

Fred whispered something into George's ear before leaving the room.

"How old are you?" I ask as I follow George.

"Thirty-two" my eyes went wide; he really short for thirty-two.

"You really short" I say as my voice got smaller.

"Not as short as Ginny" He pointed to the little girl who was now pulling Neville's right ear as he licked the wall.

Every things real yet what's real I can't feel.

Xxx

We were all sitting on the floor eating cookies that Fred had stolen.

"Are you really thirty-two?" I ask as Harry tries to keep his cookie from Ron who was trying to eat everyone's but his own.

"Well yes"

"And no" George said next as he stacked their cookies together.

The adult were still yelling but the twins helped me not to focus on them.

"What do you mean?" I said with a sigh "You can't be thirty-two."

"You're right but we can be thirty-two when we are seven" Fred said smiling at George.

George and Fred were dimmer then Sirius and James.

"So your seven" They both nodded their heads.

"And thirty-seven"

The twins started to whisper again leaving me to watch Neville breaking his cookies and feeding Ginny.

_So odd_

I sat and listen as George and Fred told me about their family. They had a brother named Bill who was fourteen and another brother named Charlie who was twelve.

Ron talked about nine year old Percy who had a pet rat that he could only find sometimes at night and Harry told me all about his dad's blanket.

"Where are your older brothers?" I ask as Fred pulls a deck of cards from his pocket.

"At home" Ron said as he shoved two cookies into his mouth "Percy is at his friend's house though."

I scratch my nose as I receive information that makes me forget.

I had a feeling it wasn't the last information I would receive.

Xxx

My eyes focused as the needle went closer to prick my finger for my blood.

"Ouch" my eyes fill with tears as Snape takes the drip of my blood putting it into a jam jar.

I saw my drop of blood as it did swirls inside the jar my blood turned black and made a crest.

"Just as we expected" he voice was like silk "Bellatrix has marked her."

"Marked her?" Alice Longbottom said as her husband Frank Longbottom held Neville.

"Yes marked her" the smell of food made my mouth water.

"She's only a child" Lily shrieked as she came into the dinning room holding a large bowl.

"Is that soup?" I whispered looking at Severus nose.

"No sweetie" Lily said gently "Do you want soup?"

"If my mom makes it" I say turning around smiling at Lily and hoping that maybe my mom will show up soon. "My mom is funny and my dad he can put a spoon on his nose but his nose is smaller then yours" I whispered as I looked at Severus Snape.

He sneered but said nothing else as he left the dining room.

All of the adults were looking at each other "Sweetie do you remember what happened."

My smile dropped "Yeah but Fred and George said that my parents are coming to get me soon."

"I'll go help Molly" Alice said as she touched Lily's arm before going into the kitchen.

"Come here Hermione, I need to show you something."

Not fully understanding I allow Lily Potter to pick me up as she carried me down the hallway.

Across the dinning room is where the living room is located.

I saw Fred and George as they made cards fall around a laughing Ginny. Sadly as Frank, Neville, and Arthur Weasley went into the living room they blocked my view.

As Lily carried me we walked past the stairs. They had all these pictures that could move!

Some smiled others waved.

"Wow" I whisper as I saw a picture of Lily dancing with James.

"Amazing huh?" All I could do was nod my head.

Lily walked past a shut door were Peter was having a chat with Albus.

I glared at the door as fear crept back into my chest.

"We're here" Lily put me on the ground opening the door that was at the very end of the hallway.

Gasping seeing flowers that seemed to be floating in the air and I touched a pedal causing the flower to fall unlike the others in the room.

"Hermione" I hear the door shut making me close my mouth tight. "I need to tell you about what happened to your parents."

"What do you mean?"

_Confusion_

"Lets sit" Lily took a wand out and made a couch appear in the middle of the room.

Slowly following Lily I had a horrible gut feeling.

"Come on dear sit here" Lily said patting the seat next to her.

Giving a small smile as I sit down next to Lily "What do you have to tell me?"

_Dread _

"Your family" Lily coughed "Your family" she trying to form words with her mouth.

"What about my family?" I look away from here face an instead look at my hands.

"They aren't coming back" her voice was so frail.

_Denial _

"You're lying!" I yelled feeling myself act differently. "They can't be gone George and Fred said-"

"Hermione" Lily said as she grabbed me making me feel the need to hurt her.

"Your family's gone" Lily looked so much younger then my mother.

"I hate you" I speak softly for the first time in my life.

"Mione" I have never heard that nickname before "It's not me you should hate it's Bellatrix Black."

I cry as I try to accept.

"I want my mommy" My head is on Lily's stomach as her shirt gets wet from my tears.

"I know"

My heart hurts more than ever before and all I want is for my mom or dad to hold me.

As Lily rocked and hummed I felt my heart begin to fill with rage.

"It's your fault" my words come out a mumble from my head lying on Lily stomach.

"What did you say?" Lily sounds so cheerful, I hate her.

Pushing myself off Lily I look her in the eyes "It's your fault!"

Lily looks so taken back "Your eyes" She tried to touch my face but I scooted away.

"Your stupid" I scream as the flowers stop moving along the room "You'll pay!"

"Hermione" Lily pleads as her hands touch my face "Shh Hermione this isn't you."

I puffed out my cheeks but said nothing as Lily held me.

I could still hear the Drop Trickle Drip as Lily held me tight.

I just wished that Lily could be somebody else as my heart skipped away.

_Anyone_

Xxx

_My family is gone their as cold as the frost_

_As glimmering eyes follow me making me feel lost_

"She's the only one to live to tell the tale…" Albus had spoke at the roast Molly had served,

Unable to speak I looked at the onion soup Lily made that went untouched as the Order appeared.

Disagreeing with whom I should live with filled the times as minutes turned to hours.

"Albus, Hermione should live with Remus and I. We a have larger home" Sirius said cutting off Remus who looked about to speak "And Remus wouldn't mind having another roommate."

"Yes what a great idea send her to live with a pack of wolves" Snape snapped.

"Watch your words you pathetic-"

"Sirius" Lily said with venom "This isn't the place to talk like this."

"Oh so there is a time that I can be insulted by dunderheads" Severus spoke.

"Quiet" Albus said making everyone settle down "Who do you want to live with Hermione?" Albus asked making everyone look at me, well all beside Snape.

"Molly" Molly and Arthur nodded and agreement went around the table.

I bite my lip wanting to say another name.

"Is there someone else you'd like to live with?" Albus spoke with warmth in his voice.

Many names ran through my head as I toyed with the spoon meant for my soup. I could only think to say "Snape."

"You can't be serious?" Sirius spoke "What about me? I'm way better then him."

I didn't look up as the air changed.

"Sadly Hermione Professor Snape can not do that at the moment" Albus's friend McGonagall said.

McGonagall had been here with a man named Remus who preferred to stand in the corner of the room alone instead of sitting in one of the empty seats like McGonagall had done before the meeting began.

I didn't respond instead I breathed on the spoon seeing a fog that my breath made on the curved part.

"Hermione is there anyone else?" McGonagall asked with a bit of strength making me look up as I tried to put the spoon on my nose.

I ponder about who I like from this group.

I know of the Longbottoms but Neville stares to much, the Potters but I hate Lily, Snape but I can't, and Sirius is a no. I already picked the Weasle-

"Oh Hagrid" I say rather loud from thinking for several minutes.

"Yer' want me to raise-" for a giant he looked more like a fish out of water.

Albus laughed "It looks like we have a lot of planning to do."

I soon would be spending my summer with Hagrid and living with the Weasleys.

Xxx

**3 years later**

_Such a different place compared to the muggle world_

_Over the last three years I spent my summers with Hagrid and his dog Fang_

_We played hide and go seek in the forbidden forest as he taught me new creatures_

_My favorite was Fluffy who was the sweetest dog Hagrid "did ever seen."_

_I lived with the Weasleys and I never felt so comfortable and safe before_

_Molly unlike Lily could talk to me without causing pain_

_Arthur was a tad bit insane especially when he wanted a muggle TV _

_Fred and George were always so much fun unlike Percy who always told on us_

_Then their was Ginny whom I shared a room with along with Ron_

_Over three years one would believe you would fully understand your surroundings_

_It's embarrassing when you find out that your surroundings are nothing more then a rabbit hole or a ruse when learning you're never safe from a pale, deranged mind_.

"Ronald Billus Weasley!" Molly yelled making Ron and I run further away from our home, The Burrow.

"She is going to kill us!" I yell at Ron as we get closer to the forest.

"Well it's your fault" Ron yells back.

I frown at his choice of words.

It was not my fault that Ron stole the dessert that was for the orders meeting later tonight; it was only an idea I had.

Reaching the first tree that would help led us to our fort I had to wait for Ron because George's old red winter jacket was too heavy for Ron.

"It not my fault" Being eight I was always right.

"Well, who is mom going to blame me or you" Ron said pointing to me as he grabbed food from his pocket "I mean really Mione it's your fault for being a girl."

I huffed; lately when ever Ron and Harry started a fight or do wrong it's always my fault for being a girl.

"That's stupid" I smirk till I see Ron shove the whole vanilla cookie in his mouth "You eat like a pig and you have something on your nose."

I say with fake disgust as I pointed out the fact that he has dry dirt on his face.

Ron quickly wiped the wrong side of his nose "Is it gone?" It wasn't but I had no desire to tell him so instead I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on we have to get to our fort to see if Percy's rat is back" last night Fred, Ron, George, and I went to our fort.

It was the twin's idea to make the fort look amazing so that when Charlie, Percy, and Bill returned from winter break they would see how much better it was then before.

It had been George's idea to make a cage to put Percy's rat Scabbers in but the darn thing bite George and made a run for it.

"Do you think mom's mad?" Ron asked as we went deeper into the woods.

"Of course not she loves you to much to stay anger long" I shrugged my shoulder.

"She loves you to Mione" Ron dragged out Mione knowing very well how much I hate that nickname.

"Whatever you say Runald" I made sure to say Runald like Neville's crazy grandmother calls him.

"Hey that's not funny"

Minutes passed as snow started to fall.

A twig breaking made me stop walking.

Looking around I feel _safe_ but unsure of what might come next.

"Ron" I mutter "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what" he stops his movement with a look of confusion "It's probably a tree."

"A tree Ron? None of these trees's move" I hissed the words waiting for another twig to break.

"Well it's not a blood-sucking Bugbear" Ron said with a squeak "Or a pack of dragons unless you think dragons don't go in packs."

"Ron" I groan as the sound of breaking twigs increase.

Thinking fast I grab snow and try to make snowballs but my gloves are getting in the way.

"Or it could be spiders!" Ron said to focus on his fears "Blimey Hermione I rather face a fuming Percy then a giant spider!"

He's more like a girl then I ever could be.

"Just make a snowball Ron" I utter with fake fear as I use my mouth to pull my glove off "I think I know who it is."

Ron gave a fake laugh as he kneeled down to start making snowballs.

The sound of voices confirmed who I thought was sneaking up on us.

"Ron do you hear that" smiling as I finish making my fifth snowball.

"Oh no it can't be" Ron shocked face made me want to laugh as the voices grew louder.

"Yes it can be" I said finally feeling like Ron and I were on the same train of thought.

"It's talking spiders Hermione let get out of here!"

Groaning I stood up trying to hold as many snowballs as I could while looking at Ron who appeared to be about to wet himself.

"Ron it's not talking spiders it-"

A snowball whizzed past my head hitting Ron.

"Ow!"

I grabbed Ron and ran behind a tree to hide.

"Get out here now or else you'll be running home to mommy!" Charlie yelled.

"Yeah what he said" George laughed as our old brother rounded Ron and I.

"Ron we have to get to the fort"

"You're a genius Mione" Ron said as he made a dash for it leaving me to catch up.

"Hey how are you running so fast?"

"I ate all the food in my pockets" I laughed ducking from snowballs being thrown at us.

"We see you" Fred yelled.

I saw the pond and knew if I zigzag across the fresh sheet of ice I would get to the fort before anyone else did.

"You'll never catch me!" I howl like a dog before making a run for it.

The laughs and yell decreased as I ran across the frozen pond.

The ice was slippery as I ran faster trying to get across before the ice broke.

"Almost there" I mumbled as the fort came into my view.

"Hermione" I could hear Bill yell but I just smiled knowing I was going to beat them there.

I felt something hit my leg making me fall back.

Landing on the ice I could hear it start to crack "Hermione" Charlie screamed.

His voice made the bird fly from the trees.

"Hermione don't move" Bill called out "Please."

I heard a horrible buzzing feeling as I tried to look up.

_Crack!_

"Mione!" Charlie exclaimed.

I slowly breathed as I looked at my leg, it was bleeding tears sprang to my eyes who would do this to me?

Fred? George? Charlie?

It had to be Ron; I felt my tears of pain turn into anger.

He saw me zigzag across the pond and hit me with a sheet of ice so he could win.

"I'll kill him" I slammed my fist in rage making the ice break.

It felt like a thousand needles as I sank deeper into the freezing water. My winters jacket and pants made it so I could not swim. Panic over took me as I tried to scream for help.

Breathing in water I was afraid that this was my ending.

Everything started to fade as the pounding in my head increased.

A blinding white light shined down on me as the feeling of being lifted up saved me.

All I could think of was how Ronald could never hurt me.

Xxx

"Hermione"

Opening my eyes I saw Charlie the sky seemed to be moving above him; he must me carrying me.

"Hermione" Bill voice was filled with joy but his eyes were red.

"What-"

"You fell through the ice" Bill said he always knew what I was thinking "What were you doing mom always says never to go out there."

Shivering I tried to hold on to Charlie as he ran even faster.

"Who hit me with the ball of ice" I ask looking at Ron who seems in a daze.

"I'm not sure but it wasn't me" Ron said as he tried to keep up "Fred and George had caught me."

"It's true he was waiting for you" George started

"As he cried for mommy" Fred finished, they're never serious.

"I'm cold" my chattering teeth filled the soundless world as we got closer to home.

"Mom" Charlie yelled "Mom quick!"

I watched Charlie's face as we got into our yard; he never seemed so happy to be home.

"What- Oh dear goodness what happen?" Molly said her voice filled with worry as she pulled out her wand.

"Hermione fell through the ice" Ron said as Charlie carried me into our cluttered home.

"What was she doing on the ice" Arthur asked as order member moved around the room to make room.

Not everyone from the order had shown up or else Charlie would have had to carry me upstairs.

"Questions later" Remus Lupin spoke "Is Severus coming tonight?"

"No he's busy at Hogwarts" Alastor Moody who's also known as Mad Eye answered "Albus told me so."

Charlie put me on the couch "Ow" the pain from my ankle made me bite my tongue.

"Hermione what hurts?" Molly asked as she looked all over my face.

"It-"

"It's her leg Molly" Remus said as he went to sit next to my legs "It appears a bone is popped out of place."

"Can you make a potion?" Arthur asked Remus.

"Yes but it will take to long" Remus grabbed out his wand "This is going to hurt."

_Snap _

Tears flooded my eyes it hurt worst then the scar that marks my body but I held in the scream so I wouldn't scare anyone.

"Impressive" Moody said with a smile as his different eye twirled.

"It not over yet Hermione we have to stitch your wound" Remus's wand tip started to light up as he pressed it to my leg. "And then Arthur you might want to get a potion soon, rather then later."

Hissing in pain I try not to show how much this hurts as Molly pushes my hair out of my face.

"Everything's going to be okay" Molly smiled till she saw Ron's face "Ronald why is there dirt on your face?"

I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face.

Xxx

Before bedtime

I could hear chatter as I laid alone in my bedroom.

Everyone was down stairs all except for me, it's not fair!

_Why should I be locked away?_

Tears fall down my face as the sound of laughter increased.

"I would never do this to you" chills ran down my back, _not again_.

I could almost fill my lungs as breathing became too much, please not today.

Laughter died down as my mind and body were taken to a different place.

Everything is always so fuzzy almost like trying to look through fog as my eye adjusted to surroundings once again.

"I would never do this to you" the voice belongs to Bellatrix Black the one person I hate.

"Where are you?" My voice always shakes when I'm in my bed yet it's not my bed.

Cackling laugh surrounds me, no suffocating me.

"How was your day knowing that no one loves you" such harsh words spoken so softly.

"They love me" I say trying not to cry out for help.

"Who loves you?" I can hear the trickling feeling of her reading my thoughts.

"Molly doesn't love you"

"Yes she does" I always try to fight her words that feel like a knife cutting skin.

"They only keep you around so they can have a chance to fight me" Her voice childlike.

"You're lying" I grew stiff as I picture Ron from earlier, he loves me.

"You filthy little mudblood, do not speak against me!"

I'm starting to fade back into my room.

_She can never stay when she's filled with fury._

"No one can love you because you're just like me."

My lungs, they feel as if their burning!

My room that was so dark is back to normal, _I'm safe_.

"Hermione Shh" Molly says as she holds me. I always awake screaming begging for someone to save me.

I need to ask Molly if she loves me but the screams will not allow me a moment to think let alone speak.

"Everything's going to be okay"

My screams decrease being replaced with sobs, _I can never escape_.

"I'm right here sweetheart"

I feel worthless as I fall back into my sleep, no one can love me.

_I'm just like her._

Xxx

**The next day**

"Can I go outside now?" I whine as Percy sits on the floor facing the couch I am forced to stay on.

"No you can't walk for two more days" Percy sighed "And stop interrupting me we're hardly on page ten of Prefects Who Gained Power."

Normally I would jump at any chance to be around Percy but I rather be outside with Harry, Ron, and Neville as they search for Scrabbers; when Percy came home after staying at his friend's house he was beyond anger that we lost Scrabbers till Molly told him about what happened.

Being Percy he told everyone that he would watch me till I could walk again. Molly agreed and said that James and Sirius would help the twins, Charlie, and Bill look for his rat.

Harry was upset he couldn't be with his dad until James appointed him to be in charge of search in the yard instead of the woods.

"Mione are you listening?" Percy had short brown hair and not so smooth smile ask.

"Sort of" I was fibbing because all I could think of was playing outside.

Twirling my hair I listen to Percy talk about how I could never do well at Hogwarts if I act like this all the time.

Percy was not a perfect yet but Charlie said that with time he could become the most uptight perfect ever to walk down the halls of Hogwarts. The twins said he already a broom in the _right_ place.

"Mione are you listening?" Percy always seemed to be upset; he's nothing like his brothers.

"No because I'm tried" Percy always knew when I was being untruthful.

"Okay Hermione" I could not tell if he believed me.

Nodding my head and closing my eyes I try to picture the muggle world.

"Have a nice nap Mione" I could feel a blanket being laid on top of me as I try to allow sleep to overcome me.

"I love you Percy" I can hear him shovel away without responding.

Bellatrix was right no one will ever love me.

_I'm just like her_.

Xxx

_The summer has it sun as we try to run_

_Hagrid was over showing everyone how proud he was of my mistake._

_Later in the day I had grown with rage_

_Ron and Harry had show that they had magical ways._

_Ron making a plate of cookies fly up to our shared room and Harry by changing his living room blue._

_I was worried or upset because of what Bellatrix said._

"_You better be muggle-born or else you're died."_

_Awaking screaming like always Arthur held me and told me I would be okay that is until I burnt his skin._

_I was praised yet scowled as order member appeared all making battle plans that they would likely use this year._

_Hagrid heard of what I did and hugged me telling me "Yer learn better."_

_His words held more truth that where ever said, the last remaining years before I receive my letter to Hogwarts I was trained to be a leader._

_Though my nightmares showed me I would always be a coward I had to save everyone I could._

_She-who-must-not-be-named was getting stronger and the listed of died half-bloods and people with muggle parents we're increasing. _

_I was the only hope for the world and I wasn't going to fail them like I did my parents and my baby brother._

Xxx

**Ahh rewriting this story is hard :] A special thanks to Darkshadow-Lord who check my sentence structure and fixed a lot of my mistakes even though it was like a mountain of mistakes. :] Darkshadow-Lord thank you, again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its short….**

Xxx

You would think because I was the chosen one boys would be asking me to be their girlfriend. No guy wanted me and if someone wanted to be my 'friends' the only did it for the attention instead of a real relationship.

This burden that Bellatrix Black forced upon me caused me to have no one besides the order and their families but even then I feel like they only kept me around for the chance at the Dark lord.

No one wanted a friend who could at any moment be killed because the connection they had to the mentally unstable Dark lord, not even Ron who been like a brother to me before Hogwarts. As soon as he saw Harry he ran off and has been with him day in and day out. Harry Potter I am forced to know because his father is apart of the order and if the Weasley need a break from me screaming in my sleep I had stayed with them. Harry hated me because Albus Dumbledore gave me more attention then him and the only people beside the Ron and the other Weasley kid who notices him was Draco and professor Snape, they hated him.

At times I wish it was Harry who was the chosen one at least then he could understand how hard it is to have everyone looking at you and knowing every person behind a shut door whispers we're about you and The Dark lord.

My first year I fought a troll in the girl's bathroom after Harry and Ron made fun of me. I was trying not to cry as I run into the bathroom. I would have died if Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom hadn't come after me.

During our first year Luna, Neville, and I got caught up in what Neville would call unexciting activity. We came across s three-headed dog guarding a trapdoor in the forbidden corridor of the school. I knew the dogs belong to Hagrid during the summer I would play with them, the dogs had been guarding the Philosopher's Stone, Luna said a wrackspurts had made her mind fuzzy and told her that they needed to find it. We went through different obstacles like flying brooms to catch a key in order to get to the stone, I was shocked at the end to be faced with Bellatrix Black right hand man Rodolphus Lestrange, and he gave me one message before leaving me.

"The Dark lord will be please to hear how her mudblood is doing well" he smirked and apparition after our fight. I hadn't told anyone of what he said I'm not sure why maybe because I didn't feel well or maybe it had to do with how I felt Dumbledore never fully warned me and wanted me to struggle.

Xxx

My second year I was thirteen and after yelling at Dumbledore to tell me why I was spared he informed me that I was horcruxes. He explained to me that in order for The Dark lord to die I had to as well.

I felt my stomach tighten, I felt sick. Dumbledore went on said he didn't know how many horcruxes Bellatrix had made but he knew I was one of them. I knew that we had to fight each other and that we could only die from one and other. I knew why he had told me because I was one for logic and knowing where my life was going helped me feel better even if the fear of death made me shake.

I never told Luna or Neville I didn't want my only friends to leave me. The night I found out I was a horcruxes I didn't dream of my family being killed instead I had a dream that Bellatrix was watching me.

It was a frightening to wake up feeling safe and knowing I had slept for eight hours without screaming. The other Gryffindor girls were so happy I didn't scream in my sleep that they were actually nice to me; no one tripped me on way to leave for breakfast.

I started my training with Snape who became almost like a father to me… My second year was the only year with out horrible things happening to me.

Xxx

**So far this story is just getting everything caught up… I wanted to show how Harry and ****Hermione are different compared to how the world treated them. To me I felt like everyone would be rude to a girl then a boy. I will cover third, fourth, and fifth year next and will finally be able to be more in the present. Tell me what you think :D **


	3. Chapter 3

During my third year things took a turn for the worst, Lily Potter had given me her husbands invisibility cloak which leads to Harry being even crueler towards me.

I had sent a letter to Molly asking if I could go to Hogsmeade, even thought I didn't have a real guardian or parents. When an owl returned that wasn't Molly's or Arthur's I was completely confused until I saw a small note attached to a package. "This will help you, stay out of trouble" I knew the hand writing to be Lily Potter.

I felt happy for a small moment until the owl flew away causing Harry to see his mother's owl. "Hey get your hands off my package, Ganger!" He had run to where I was sitting and tried to rip it from my hands.

"Harry its mine" his grip increased it pressure, I couldn't let him have it before I knew what Lily had sent me.

"Harry" I whispered trying to think of a believable lie "It's from the order; it will help me stop you-know-who." Harry's eyes widen and he let go of the package causing me to fall back into my sit. He seemed to be shocked until I saw his jaw tighten; Ron who had stood by tried telling Harry to relax it didn't work.

"You're nothing but a coward, it should be… You... You… Mudblood!" His face was red as he stormed off with Ron chasing after him. Everyone's eyes had found me and I knew many were shocked beside the slytherin who seemed to find it funny. Dumbledore who had watched the whole thing had spoken and told everyone that language like that is not acceptable when a few slytherin kept laugh he took hundred points away they stopped laughing and most glared at me. Couldn't Dumbledore see that he just caused whole tables to hate me even more?

When I ran off with my package Luna and Neville ran after me and they tried to make me feel better. I had to force a smile saying I need alone time, I didn't hear their response or maybe I did an forgot but all I do remember was running and the hot tears streaming down my face as I ran into the forbidden forest.

I had been here many times but always with Hagrid, I was upset and ended up near a small lake. My tears fell into the lake as I looked at my reflection.

"You're nothing but a stupid Mudblood" I said to my reflection "I hate you!" I screamed as splashed the water away. I was still crying when I open the package Lily had sent me, it was a stupid blanket! I just got into a yelling fight over a blanket! I leaned against a tree and pulled the blanket over me causing me to fall into a dark sleep.

Xxx

It's been a year seen the last time I had a dream about my family being hurt but my dreams of you watching me have changed with time. At first all I could see were your eyes, then your voice as it made fun of me. Soon my dreams had turned into you sitting at the foot of a bed as you talked to me, as if I was important.

I knew my mind was playing tricks on me making me think I had someone out there who cared but why did my mind choice you? Someone who destroyed my whole family, The Dark lord you were twisted enough to make me a horcruxes knowing that I would have to die to safe the world from evil but it still didn't change the fact that you made me feel… loved.

In my dreams I always told you my problems at first you were cruel making jokes but soon you started to give me help.

That night I told you how Harry Potter had called me a mudblood and how I couldn't wait to die.

Your ghost of a hand found my shoulder; it felt so real that I was afraid that some how it was. I tried to move out of your grip but you put a hand on my cheek forcing me to look at you. "I will make the Potter boy pay you will never have to worry about that foul again." You whisper was more freighting then your laugh.

In my dream I started to cry, my tears felt real and when you wrapped me into a hug I begged you not to hurt him. I'm not sure why my mind made me have dreams of you or why I wanted you to kill Potter all I knew was I didn't want him to die.

I could feel you starting to fade away as you spoke so sweet it seemed to be air "I will not kill the boy but I will take something he loves."

The next day I woke up in Hagrid home to be informed that Sirius Black had been killed by you….

Xxx

Everyone was torn apart even I was, Sirius was that drunk uncle everyone knew not to leave there teenage daughters around. He taught me how to fight with a sword; he was so drunk that he almost cut off his own man hood.

Harry was upset and angry he took his anger out on me with his words, which made me feel like I wasn't a human.

I didn't have any dreams for a week until the night after Sirius funeral; I wish my mind would stop before I went completely mad.

I was in a bed like always but you where moving around the room before jumping on the bed. "I got back at that Potter boy; he will never hurt you again." You looked completely mad especially with that smile; you looked Luna when she spoke about creature that didn't exist.

"Why would you do that? Sirius was like an uncle to me!" I screamed, your smile faded I could feel your rage. You climbed over me your face so close to mine that I could smell your breath. I'm starting to believe that this wasn't a dream when you spoke "crucio."

I felt like my skin was on fire, you held me under maybe for a few second maybe an hour all I did know that this wasn't a dream.

My tears made it hard for me to look up and see your face but I still could hear and feel you lying on top of me. "Do you not understand? When I have to put you in your place that it hurts me too?" I felt your tears falling onto my face as my eyes started to clear up.

"You are a horcruxes, apart of my soul is within you and I can feel everything you feel" I was going to speak when your right hand hit me across my face making me cry again.

"But it doesn't mean I won't kill you when I need to mudblood even though I rather not."

I woke up screaming as Lily Potter hugged me… I thanked her for the blanket and she laughed

"It's not a blanket it's the invisibility cloak, when Hagrid found you in the forbidden forest he thought some had cut off your head I was going to tell James when..." Lily voice dropped but she put a smile on her face… It seemed forced.

Lily showed me how to use invisibility cloak before she went her way Lily said she always be here for me… I doubt it.

Xxx

During my fourth year I was forced to be even more then I was by studying for my O.W.L.S. I didn't want to be known as the chosen one who couldn't even do well on a test, so I forced myself to learn more then I wanted to with the help of Luna and Neville of course.

My life was now filled with uncomfortable things. The first was Dobby who told me not to go back to school; I brought Dobby to Hagrid who then tried to show Dobby that I would be fine even if danger was near. I thought it had worked up until Dobby found me in the girl's bathroom pulling my hair trying to get me away out of the school.

Anytime he told me anything he would bash his head against a wall screaming "Bad Dobby!" Thankfully Luna was there when he appeared she was able to help Dobby clam down and they talked about other creatures.

Neville and I had to go to the same small lake I had gone to last year to find a way to pull Luna out of her crazy state of mind. We had the Gryffindor sword and we slashed the water in half to see that there was a magical door that leads to a dragon. With the sword we destroyed the dragon and found a snake.

Luna had whisper don't look in the eyes so many times that I didn't hesitate to kill it. We set all those who were muggle born free. I'm not sure why I did it but I ripped that snakes teeth out which maybe Neville pass out for a few moments.

We came back just in time to see Luna trying to attack Ginny, Neville grabbed her as I stab the book.

Luna passed out and within a few hours everything was better or at least it felt that way.

When the order asked me how I knew what to do I didn't know what to say. "I felt like I knew what to do when faced with this challenge like I had done it before" I told them. They all agreed it was because of my connection to The Dark lord. Before Dumbledore let me go he informed me that Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff who was sent to Europe to compete in The Triwizard Tournament had lost to Viktor Krum.

When I finally made it to my room after saving everyone and learning that my connection to you was the reason I was able to do it so well I couldn't help but feel like you let me do it. I wish I was never right again…

Xxx

I haven't had a dream since the night of Sirius funeral and I wasn't shocked to be back to that bed but what did shock me was how you looked. Your face was pale and you were trying to sit up at the end of the bed but couldn't.

"Are you happy now my little mudblood" She said it so weak I felt my shamed. The Dark lord move closes so that she was lying next to me. I could see the light in her eyes seemed duller. "Do you see what will happen if you keep trying to kill me?" her lips were so close… I've never thought of kissing anyone before in my life but right now I wanted to. "I'm the only person who cares about you." My mind was fuzzy I felt you move closer until something clicked in my mind. Luna, Neville, and Dobby cared about me maybe even the member of the order. I felt pain shot through my heart as I moved away.

Never before have I ever moved in my dreams but I couldn't let you twist my mind. I could see you where angry and I had to come up with something fast. "If you cared you set Dobby free." Your anger is replaced with a smirk.

"You know how to play the game mudblood."

I woke the next morning to Dobby who kept repeating that he was free.

Bellatrix you might think you have more control and power over me but you need me so you can live….

Xxx

In my fifth year a female and a male of each house was picked to be a Perfect. I was picked to be a perfect but Dumbledore intervene because I had too many responsibilities. Luna and Neville were picked and life seemed to be going well.

This year will help me reach the job I want as soon as I'm done with schooling. Truth be told I have no idea what I want to be I've tried to tell someone how I feel but no one understands not even Neville who usually understand my pain, The Golden Trio is what everyone calls us now when in reality were just misfits who were throw into the deep end.

Everyone picks on us even though will be the ones that will have to follow face The Dark lord and save their world. Luna takes the people picking on her the best because she just lets it slipped through her mind. Neville grandmother, Augusta Longbottom is apart of the order and is respected, Neville lucky because they make fun of him but he still belongs somewhere. I have no one beside you…In my dreams you tell me how you'll take care of me, through this year you've become my rock that's made of glass.

I destroyed another horcruxes; the light behind your eyes seems almost gone.

I didn't want to do this…..

_I can't give up _

Xxx

**What do you think? I tried to make this as long as I could... Review and tell me what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I can hear the leaves crunching under my feet as Luna and Neville are asleep in their tents. Arthur thought it would be a good idea to get all of us together and go camping, he said it's what muggle do for fun.

I have no idea how camping in a forest is fun but then again maybe it would be fun if I could see you in person.

I'm seventeen almost eighteen and all I want is to be with you, I hate myself. I wonder how my family would react to hear I have fallen in love with the women who had killed them… I bet the order would throw a party and the main actively would be torturing me until I died or end up like Neville's parents.

The wind is picking up and I know that if I'm to long that you will put me in my place. You always do, you claim you do it because it scares you to not have me next to you right away but then again I think you just get off on it.

I can hear a noise from deep inside the forest but it probably just an animal. Luna loves animals and Neville hates them, Luna last pet that no but her could see ate all of Neville's herbs. I guess asking Professor Snape for them was a hard thing to do, even if we trust Snape he still can be scary.

"Why are you up Granger trying to see if your connection to The Dark lord is real or all in your head?" Harry says as he leaves the tent that he is sharing with Ron. The animal in the forest sounds closer, I should go inside.

"Night Harry" I say moving towards the tent that Ginny and I are sharing. "Not so fast, we still haven't even had any fun" Harry standing to close for my liking I try to move but he grabs me by the front of my shirt.

"Do you know how much I hate you?" I can feel his breath on my face its nothing like yours. "All my father talks about is you and even my own mother owls you more then me." His grip is too tight for me to break free; I know he won't hurt me physical but emotionally…. I can't go to sleep crying you always torture me trying to find out who hurt me. It's funny to think that Harry bullies me with his word because he hates me and you hurt me with your wand because you love me, your both mad.

"Harry someone could wake up and you don't want them to get mad at you again." You let me go and walk back into your tent. "I hate you Granger, your lucky you're a girl."

I wait till he leaves to cry, I remove all thoughts of my soft bed and start to walk into the woods beyond the barrier that protects us from Death Eaters. I need air to breath before I have to see you again, I can't take another curse.

I try to stop my crying as I come closer to a cave that Luna and I explored earlier as Neville waited outside to 'protect us'. A small smile finds my face as I wipe away my tears until a feel a sharp pain from the back of my head and pass out.

Xxx

I hear voice but it's like I'm under water nothing making much senses.

"What did I tell you not to do?" I know that voice but who does it belong to? And why is it screaming oh so loud.

"W...We couldn...n't hurt the girl" he stuttering, wait I know that voice too… Oh no! I force my eyes open and the light blinds me.

"Rodolphus Lestrange you've served me for year's maybe I could spare you." My eyes sting and make out Rodolphus face filled with hope until... "Crucio" you screamed as I saw a grown man curl up in a ball crying.

When you used crucio on me is that how I looked? Did I beg you to stop just so you would continue to laugh? You held him under for seven minutes "I don't want another Longbottom to deal with" you say like there nothing wrong with your words.

I feel my anger increase as I forced myself to sit up from the cold marble floor. I see your eyes light up but they look nothing like the eyes I saw in my dreams.

"Leave" you speak causing Rodolphus Lestrange to whimper as he dragged himself out of the room leaving us to be alone.

"You know they will find me and kill you." I say trying not to think about what you said earlier about Neville's parents. You cackle like you just heard a joke for the first time in years.

"The only way I can die is if you die too you disgusting mudblood." I know this game you use to play it with me when I was younger. I won't break just because you're really in front of me; I know how to play the game better then you.

"Then I guess my last moment of life, I will have to spend it with you." I use the same tone you use when describing me.

I didn't get much time to protect myself when I felt your hand hit me. I felt tears trying to escape my eyes but I know it will just make you hurt me more.

"I'm so sorry my little mudblood" you say as you kneel next me grabbing the base of my neck so I can't turn away from you. "You know I only hurt you because I'm the only person you have who really cares." In my dreams I let you hold me after you say things like that but this isn't my dream I can't let you win.

"Fuck you pureblood inbreed bitch!" I feel your fingers dig into my skin and I finally see the same women who killed my family not the one who invade my dreams. You're monster, your everything I hate, but your lips look so soft... so perfect... I feel blood dripping from my neck and it stings but I don't care right now.

I leaned in and had my first kiss at seventeen, with a The Dark lord, willingly. Your eyes are wide with rage as you push me back down to the ground and stand up. I thought you might kick me or even use a cruse.

"Draco! Rodolphus!" They both run in "Crucio" you yell as the spell hit Rodolphus Lestrange. "Draco put the mudblood someplace only I can find her." Draco hits me with a spell as you lift you crucio off of Rodolphus. I faded into nothingness.

Xxx

**What do you think of the first face to face since she was five? Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up in a dark room; it's so dark I'm unsure if my eyes are really open till I see a small window. I feel a small bit of hope as I look at the window until I grasp there's no way I could ever get through it to escape. I think you found a more effect way to make me suffer instead of using crucio.

I can see the sunset; I wonder how long I've been knocked out. My eyes are finally able to see into the dark and all I see is a toilet, a door and a chain connecting my right leg to the floor.

I can't feel my wand in my shoe and I feel like I haven't eaten in days. The chain on my leg is heavy as I try to use the wall I'm against to stand up.

_I need to find away out_

I start to yank my right leg with me as I go near the door. The chain increase in length, I remember Draco was order to put me here I guess his nice enough to make the chain longer so I wouldn't be stuck in one place forever.

I'm breathing hard as I lean against the door; there is a small opening like a slot for mail that muggle's use. I take a small breath "Hello?" No one responds, I try again but my throat is so dry. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" This time I make myself almost scream the words, I can hear a faint clicking of heels when the door is open causing me to fall face first.

"Oh look my little mudblood is awake." My face hurts and I feel like hitting you but I feel so tired.

"How long have I been asleep?" My throat hurts I need water, I roll over so I'm facing you. Your in a cloak and have blood on your hands, I feel sick.

"Two days my mudblood" I keep staring at your hands, did you kill someone I know? Is Luna and Neville alright?

You take your hands wipe the blood on your dress. "No worries just killed some muggle for fun." Are you reading my thoughts? If so I hope you know that I hate you! How could you think killing is fun? You're nothing like the women I fell in love with in my dreams….

I don't reply, I can't I feel ashamed of you.

"Look mudblood" Hate is filling your voice, it sounds real this time. "If you don't start talking, I'll be forced to take some of your privileges away." You state as I follow your eye to the toilet... Would you really take that away from me? I feel the need to use the bathroom…

"My throat…it hurts" I say as I sit up and start backing away until my back meets the wall.

"I need water" You cackle as you come over to me. "My little mudblood, only good girls get what they need." Your eyes go large "And if I remember right you were a bad little mudblood, your lucky I even gave you anything."

Your jaw clenches and you take a deep breath before you look almost normal. I rather have a crazy Bellatrix Black instead of a calm one. Your smile seems jagged as your eye twitches. Even your own body knows what your doing is unnatural.

"You have no one but me now." You say as you force your way onto my lap. You're sitting on left leg with all your weight. Your face so close again and even though I hate you my body wants you right now, I feel… excited.

"Is my little mudblood blushing?" I see your smirk and I wasn't even blushing but now I am... Do my cheeks look like a tomato right now? I try to say something but you move so that my leg is in between yours, my body wants you, I need you.

Both of your hands grab my hair as your rub yourself against my leg. I groan; I've never felt this before. I start to move my hips so that I'm rubbing myself against your leg. My hand finds you hip as I start to move against you faster.

Your face looks pale and your lips are apart, I feel so close. I want feel your skin but you look so close so….

The door flies open "Dark lord, Dark lord, I..." Rodolphus Lestrange stood still; Bellatrix stood up and screamed "What did I TELL you not to do!"

"To dis... disturb you" Rodolphus say "But I hade t...to the order a...act...attacked our small base and havvve Lucius."

My anger for being disturbed from being so close is now placed with a sick feeling in my stomach. I hate Lucius he raped my mother; I hope the order kills him!

_I can't believe you almost got me_

You wave Rodolphus off who runs off, your rubbing your face. You start to walk away when I remembered "Can I have some food and water?"

You're almost out of the door when you turn around. "Well you were a good girl." With a flick of your wrist there is a glass of water and a slice of bread.

You shut the door to leaving me with my thoughts as I eat the bread and take sips of water.

_I can't let you destroy me_

Xxx

**So what do you think? That's the first time I ever wrote something like that… Hope you like! Review :D and sorry it's short!**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to the awful sound of screaming. I open my eyes to the worst thing I've seen since the night my family died, I've never wanted to see someone being tortured again.

I'm covered in blood but it's not mine its Rodolphus Lestrange, and his pants are around his ankles.

Shock over takes my body as I see you standing over a dying man. I try to make sense of it when it finally hits me.

_I was dreaming…. I was dreaming when Rodolphus Lestrange tried to rape me. I was dreaming when Rodolphus Lestrange tried to rape me and you saved me._

My mind feels the need to keep repeating the information in new ways to keep me stunned but there only one fact that makes me feel protected…_You saved me._

You're still yelling but the blood that pumping inside me won't let me hear your words as you kill the man who tried to hurt me… even if he is a monster I don't want to see his eyes lose their light.

My right leg that in my dream was attached to a chain is either broken or frozen but seeing as winter not even near… I think I know my answer.

Everything else about this place matches my dream besides the screaming grown man laying on the floor only a step away.

Draco and four other men run into the cellar as my heart rate returns to normal.

"What did I tell you Draco about putting her where no one but me could find her?" You shout as you stomp your foot like a child.

"I did... I mean, I thought I did" I see you're hand holding your wand tighten turning your knuckles even whiter. "Silence!" You say with little joy as you look everywhere but at me.

"You three show Rodolphus Lestrange what happen when someone touches my property!" Rodolphus Lestrange whose been crying on the floor freeze with fear and turns his head and looks at me.

Everyone knows what this means, even someone as slow as Rodolphus Lestrange…. He will have a slow death that could drag on for days.

His eyes find mine and he smirks "It's too bad for you my Dark lord" he say your name like its disgusting, he licks his lips and I feel like his eyes are undressing me. "I too...took that mudblood innocent and theirs no you will ever enjoy her now."

I know his lying because I feel no pain but the way your eyes widen and your face turns into pure rage, Its like time slows down with every letter you say ""Avada Ked.."

Your about to kill him because your to insane to see his playing you. "Stop!" I scream; your eyes are on me and there as black as your name.

"What did you say to me?" It's like your not apart of this world and all that standing in front of me is only your insane self. "His lying, I might have been knocked out but I feel no pain down there" I say blushing ugh I hate that reflect... "He just is trying to get an easy way out." I say the last part close to a whisper; I try not to shake from the fear as I stare into your eyes.

You tilt your head as your eyes go back to normal. "Get him out of here; oh make sure he learns what rape feels like."

Your four followers grab Rodolphus as he tries to struggle. "Please my Dark lord, I…I'm sorry!"

You shut the door to my small cell as Rodolphus screams seem to be getting quieter.

"At least I'll never have to hear him stutter again." You snort as your eyes look over my body "You look even more filthy then usual."

_Always so romantic_, I try to control the urge to roll my eyes to at my own thoughts.

_Bellatrix Black you've turned me completely mad…._

Xxx

**I hope no ones mad about the twist… Please Review, it makes me want to write more :D and the next chapter will be longer!**


	7. Chapter 7

I had a thousands thoughts running through my head, I had no idea what to say to Bellatrix Black who was just standing in the middle of the room playing with her wand.

"I asked you mudblood if you had any questions!" I can tell Bellatrix still trying to control the rage that Rodolphus made her feel. "But if you don't ask soon then I'll be forced to leave you in here instead of a clean room." You drag out the word clean.

I'm not sure why you want me to ask you questions but I don't want to be stuck here with blood that starting to dry all over my body.

"Why did my dream feel so real? Why couldn't I wake up from my dream when Rodolphus attacked me? Why do you want me to ask questions? And why is my leg broken?" I had no control over the words that feel from my lips but then again you can't kill me without killing yourself.

You seemed amused like Neville did when he saw Draco picking on Potter instead of me; sometimes I swear Neville has a crush on me.

I'm pulled from far less damaging thoughts when I hear your voice.

"So many whys didn't your pig of parents teach you any other words…? Oops forgot I killed them so many people." You cackle trying to raise anger, I know better then to do what you expect and if I get angry you will only get more excited and more hurtful.

"But no worries I'll answer your questions." You wave your hand like you just gave me life when you were the one who made me ask these stupid questions. I feel rage but I can't feel my leg it looks like a big bruise, if it wasn't broken I would I have strangled you by now.

"First muddy Draco hit you with a spell he made up all on his own." I can hear pride in your voice. "We use it on prisoner, they see something that makes them happy like escaping but as soon as they wake up they recognize it was all a in their head and that they will never escape." You say each word like it's your dreams came true until you changed your face into a blank state.

You're looking at your nails, you're probably happier to look at your hands then a mudblood covered _in _blood.

I wonder why I hadn't dreamed of escaping. There is no way you make me happy; Draco must have messed up the spell. He was horrible in every class besides dueling but even then he wasn't nearly as great as Luna. I guess not thinking helps you focus which I need to do more of.

"I know your mudblood so I guess I have to explain why you also didn't wake up." Bellatrix sighed like she was explaining how to breathe to an idiot. "The spell also knocks you out for a couple of hour, though you did wake up sooner then most." You state you look like your proud of me but it's probably just my eyes seeing things.

"And the last question I'll answer is.." You try to make it look like your thinking but I know your mind is already made up even if it is mad. "Oh yes the reason your legs broken." All amusement in your voice was drained when leaped forward stepping on my broken leg causing me to scream.

You lean into my ear as I start to sob from the pain. "Do you think I forgot what you called me?" You voice makes a chill run down my spine as your hit your hand against the wall. "Fuck you pureblood inbreed bitch" you say mocking my voice, I couldn't see your face but I can see is your black curly hair.

You get on both your knees as your right hand squeeze my broken leg causing a yelp. "You've been a bad mudblood but seeing as Rodolphus tortured you." You growled into my ear when spoke of the man "I have spent most of my energy on that traitor Rodolphus, not that I can't put you in your place" You rush the last part in after realizing you almost gave out your state of weakness.

"No" I speak out "That won't be necessary."

I wonder if this is how Harry feels when he has to act like he sorry when we both know he meant everything his ever done to me.

You lean back so I can see your face that looks almost paler then in my dreams. "Good my little muddy." You snap your finger twice until a house elf appeared; he was old and seemed scared as he asked what was needed.

"Move the Mudblood to my room and do chain her up." You say to the house elf, are you trying to be nice? I can tell the house elf is confused on the way you're speaking until I see a crack in fake face. "Now!" you scream hitting the house elf as he grabs my arms.

"I need to go get some fun time with Rodolphus while his still alive."

With a pop I land on my side... Ugh I'm in pain they house elf panics but I force a fake smile and tell him I'm alright.

Can you break your already broken leg?

_Damn you Bellatrix Black_.

Xxx

**Not as long as I was hoping for but the next chapter will have a lot more fun… I hoped this chapter answered some of the questions about the dream its wasn't the ones where Bellatrix invade Hermione mind… Review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"What's your name?" The house elf that had delivered me to Bellatrix room was called and was forced to have younger and smaller elf take over, she was smaller then Dobby and from the way she was shaking I knew she was afraid.

"I have no name, Master calls me worthless" she bowed her head as she finished putting the chain on my non broken leg, _you look more broken then me._ The room was big enough for all of the Weasley's and me to live in. I never thought of how her room would look like but I never thought it would feel warm, I was chained to the wall next to a stone fire place and I almost felt more at home here then I did at Hagrid's.

"Can you clean the blood off me?" I ask hoping to be free of the dry blood. "I can't" she hesitates as she looks around the room "Master Black didn't say to do that."

Everyone knows why she was called Dark lord instead of Dark lady or Master instead of Mistress, Dumbledore had told us how in school no one ever took her serious because she was a women. She started to go by Dark lord to show she wasn't a weak woman, Sirius use to tell us how his uncle always wanted a son and took his anger out on Bellatrix. It made me sad but that feeling was replaced with a dark rage I never felt before, I never spoke about it but over the years it been growing stronger.

"Why did you say call her Master instead of Mistress?" I moved a bit so I was closer to her, I need her to trust me so I have someone who isn't insane and asking a question that I already know the answer to would help me gain a friend or find out if she a liar. Her eye looked like Dobby's but instead of happiness there was only fear.

"Master sister says she doesn't like to be a women, it confuses me." She said shaking her head, she stopped and then started to shake. Did she think I would hit her for tell me information? I smile causing the house elf to stop shaking, she smiles back at me. "I love being women." I was trying to show elf I was on her side.

_It worked_

"Can you please clean blood off me?" I knew she wanted to but I also knew from Dobby that going against you Master or Mistress commands made the house elf beat themselves up or worst.

"I will be back Miss…" She drags out the miss, "Granger" I say smiling.

"Miss Ganger!" with a loud pop, I was alone. I wonder how the others are.

I instantly can picture Mrs. Weasley worried face and I feel broken, she like a mother to me. Why was I so stupid to leave the others! I should have faced you in my dreams crying if I had known I would be facing you in person.

I hate this feeling of being weak! I feel the rage again; I feel the need to hurt others, to destroy everything in my sight.

"No, no, no" I whisper over and over again as I shut my eyes trying to force the feeling away.

What's happening to me?

"Miss Granger!" I feel two small hands on me, as I slowly open my eyes, the small elf looks relived. I was going to smile when I saw the blood dripping from the front of her small body.

"What happened?" I say a bit too loud.

"Master doesn't like to be disturbed" she shaking again; I feel the need to protect the small house elf.

"But Master says I can clean you" She snapped her fingers and I feel my skin being cleaned, I look down and see even my clothing are clean.

"Thank you" The little house elf face shines, this must be the first time she ever heard these words. "Must be going, Master will be here" I want give hope to the elf; maybe if I talk to Bellatrix she will set her free like Dobby.

The bedroom door slams open causing the cute like house elf to squeak before dispersing.

"I would never put it past a Mudblood to flirt but really with a house elf?" Bellatrix walks until she stops in front of the fire place turning it on with a flick of her wrist and she leans up against the wall next to me.

"Mudblood, did you hear me or do you want me to get mad again?"

She now facing me as she slowly slides down until were eye level, she doesn't look to well.

"Well I.."

"Shut the fuck up Muddy!" She screams as she shuts her eyes, she starts to scream so loud my ears are ringing.

She starting to shake brutality as Draco and Narcissa come running in.

"What did you do Mudblood!" Draco screams raising his wand, Narcissa the women who killed my little brother grabs Draco's arm saving me from a crucio.

"No Draco you don't understand." Narcissa states, "Just go, I'll explain it later."

I wish I could pay more attention to them but I it feels like my ears are bleeding.

When ever someone from a war would visit and they had a bad dream Molly Weasley would cook a meal as Arthur Weasley would calmed them down with a pat on the back.

Her screaming has increased and I see Narcissa and Draco from the corner of my eye as they leave. I put my hand on Bellatrix Black shoulder and it stops, she no longer screaming but she is panting.

"So Muddy" she say as she slowly starts to breathe back to normal, "You like to take it sexually from house elves, no wonder you made me set that annoying Dobby free from Lucius and Narcissa; you just wanted a new play thing."

How I wish I could hit that smirk off your face.

_I should have let her keep screaming._

Xxx

**So what do you think? Sorry it's been so long! Please review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Really quick I just want to thank everyone for reviewing, when someone points out a flaw or ask a question it helps me write what will come next... Thank you**

**This chapter is for Darkshadow-lord who helped me with the idea of this chapter**

Xxx

The only light coming from Bellatrix room is from the fireplace.

I've been laying in the dark for a few moments. I didn't have a blanket not even a pillow. I feel so torn; apart of me is glad to be near her and the other part of me the only part of me making senses is screaming for me to escape.

Even though the fireplace is on I feel so cold. I hear you breathing it helps me focused on what just happened only moments ago instead of the freezing floor.

Xxx

With a flick of your wrist you turn the lights off.

"Mudblood tell me why you like to be fucked by my house elf" you say it so airy I feel like you might have been Luna.

"I don't" I can't make out your face but if I could I believe you would be smirking; I wonder if you know about the dreams I have about you…it makes question my mind.

You sigh like George and Fred would after they got caught after a successful plan to ruin a slytherin day.

_It's so calm_

"Muddy, do you like…books?" Your voice is filled with laughter as you scoot closer to me.

I thought for sure that you would have hit me with another curse but you personally switching seems to be working in my favor for the moment.

I feel your hot breathe on my face as your hands crawl all over my body.

"Yes" you dig your nails into my arms; you want more of an answer. "Yes, I enjoy reading books." If I close my eyes I can almost see Luna and Neville.

"Good mudblood" you sound too much like a child for my taste. Where is the crazy Bellatrix Black, the Dark lord who only a moment ago was screaming till I felt like my ears would bleed?

I feel so confused and alone. I miss Luna and Neville and the ugly sweater Molly made all of us wear. Will I ever seem them again or will I be forced to stay with Bellatrix Black having no idea what she'll do next.

I hate crying but I can't help the tears that are streaming down my face; I feel one of your hands rubbing my back.

"Muddy I was just kidding!" you say as your withdrawal your hands. "I know mudbloods can't read."

Something in me snaps, my hand clench as I start to hum. The rage is coming again and this time it feels so strong.

I feel my leg pop causing me to scream, my broken leg is fixed but sore and I look up to only see a small part of your face, thank goodness for the fire.

"I fixed your leg." You state the rage in me calms down as the feeling of worry over takes me. "Mudblood if you would have listened to me any other time we spoke you would know a part of me lives within you and I clearly don't like to be treated like dirt."

I felt my heart beat increase. You knew about my dreams? Does that mean I'm not mad? Or maybe she speaking of the time she hurt me when I was little. Yes she must be speaking that horrible night; I wouldn't be able to handle knowing it was really you inside my head all those times.

"Whore" you snap your finger in front of my face. "Did you hear me mudblood or were you to busy thinking about Dobby magical fingers."

I could make out half your face and apart of me wanted to laugh at what you said and another part me of was disgusted.

I would never let Dobby touch me like that I'm not even sure if elf and humans could do that.

"Your mind is quite hard to get into." You say as you get up from your knees. "What were you thinking of my little mudblood." You say causing a chill to run down my back.

_You've done this before but only in a dream_

I responded to you like I did the first time you asked me my thoughts in my dreams. "Of sunsets"

Xxx

After I said that to you, you went to your bed. When I asked for a pillow you yelled "Unlike you mudblood, I actually need to look good and a pillow to good for you kind."

I've been laying here on the cold hard floor. Dumbledore has always said to give other a second chance. Maybe if I act like the perfect slave I can change bring her to the light. Like she always says apart of her lives inside me; I think I know how to win the war.

_Please don't let me be wrong…_

Xxx

**Tell me what you think! Review please : D and sorry it short!**


	10. Chapter 10

Some would say waking up in a warm bed is a very relaxing experience but waking up in a different room with Draco is nothing but frightening.

I was confused for a while until I remember where I was, I felt like crying. This whole experience has made me into a sobbing idiot.

Draco kept his head low as he set a tray next to me.

"Why am I in a bed?" I asked filling the silence.

"The dark lord instructed me to put you there" He said as he revealed his face; he had several deep cuts. I couldn't hide the gasp as he tries to act like nothing wrong; it didn't work.

"What happen to your face?" I asked realizing that I already know the answer.

Draco clenched his hands making a fist before he straighten his back and keeping his head high, I felt like he was trying to seem more together.

"I placed you in area I shouldn't have and question my lord because of that I…" He looked like he wanted yell "I have to be your friend when my aunt is not here" he forces out.

He said friend like it was poison but at least he better then Harry when he had to act like my friend.

"I'm not sure what to say Draco" I said causing him to scorched his eyebrows

"Don't say anything okay?"

I feel confused once again! How is it that I can function and do well but here I keep falling on my face; I know understand how Snape feels when he has to teach Ron.

Oh dear goodness I'm Ron in their world!

"You're not going to be sick are you?" Draco asked taking a step away from the bed noticing my face from my thoughts but not knowing it my thoughts making me sick.

I leaned over and looked at the tray but I mostly keep my eyes on the glass of water. I raise an eyebrow causing Draco to sigh.

"It not poisoned it's not my job to kill you" He mumbled something like it should be but I tried to block it out as I take a small sip of water to buy me time.

"So we have to be friends?" I ask as I sit up, the blankets are so much better then what Mrs. Weasley gave me back home.

"Seeing as I haven't taken the mark and I can't go back to Hogwarts until the summer over you're my only choice in a friend." He says as he looks at me and _really_ looks at me.

For the next hour Draco stays with me; he shows me where I could go the kitchen, library, a few extra rooms, and where not to go basically everywhere else.

The Malfoy Manor was larger then any home I've ever step foot in. The house was filled with pictures and the whole house had slytherin colors through out.

The current room I was standing in was the library that was filled with more books then the library at Hogwarts.

I knew that Death Eater are dark and dangerous and looking in this room filled with their knowledge I could finally understand why Dumbledore is always trying to get the order in shape. The kind of things these books teach them to do compare to what we can do is terrifying.

"You can never escape Granger you know that right?" Draco asked breaking my thoughts.

"Yes I know there magic keeping me here I can feel it" I say as I slid my index finger along the spine of a book.

"I don't mean it like that" he states causing me to look at him; he looks pale causing the cuts down his right cheek under his eye to stand out.

"If you knew what you were you wouldn't fight this as much." He states about to get closer to me but stop as a door slams shut somewhere in the house.

"Draco" I heard Bellatrix Blacks angry voice through the closed door; she sounds far away but close enough to make Draco to flinch.

"Come here at once!" His father Lucius Malfoy voice boom right behind the door causing me to feel a fear as Draco looks at me and then at the closed door.

"Whatever you do Granger don't leave this room till I'm back." He then leaves me slamming the door leaving me in complete silence as I sit in the first chair I see.

I'm a Gryffindor staying and being a coward is something I shouldn't do but the small child in me who remember what Bellatrix Black and the Malfoy's could do made me sit still and hid behind my fears; well a book that I started to read that would cover my face and my fears.

At least I can work on my plan before they come back.

I had no need to escape I know that my fate is to fight the Dark Lord but hopefully my plan can stop that; I really hope my plan works.

My stomach growls, I'm so hungry.

_Goodness I really am turning into Ron!_

Xxx

**Sorry it been so long and the chapter is short but I've been busy so I'm sorry please review : D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Draco point of view; the night before**

"You failed me" her voice is a cold whisper as she circles me.

"I know" I say trying not to let her see my eyes she'll know from just one look how frightened I am.

"Tsk tsk" Aunt Bella says as she stands still behind me before forcefully turning me around. "Draco" her left hand runs through my hair "Look at me" her voice is filled with emptiness.

I gulp as I slowly look up; our eye's meet. I feel like she can read me and know my darkest secrets.

"Yes auntie?" I ask as sweetly as I can. Her eyes look away from me, it the only thing she can't handle; feeling.

When I was a little boy she was so spiteful but all I had to do was smile or call her auntie and she became warm again but through the years she became less human.

The only time she truly happy is when I report on what Hermione does with her days. She made it my mission to watch Hermione and it was around the same time she became ruthless and started to kill for _fun_.

When ever I would tell her news of the mudblood; she would smirk knowingly.

"I need you to watch her and become her friend" it sounds like a question but I know it's an order, everything's an order.

She removes her hand from my hair as she starts to speak unclearly to herself. She starts to circle me again as she pushes me to the ground.

I bite my lip to stop any noise as she once again stands behind me.

My knees hurt from falling down on the stiff rug in my father study.

Her wand is on my face right under my right eye; "I think it best if the mudblood assume I'm a bitch."

Her wand is like a knife slowly cutting my face. My lip trembles as I feel my _own_ blood slide down my face.

When she removes her wand from my face I feel like it been forever. I suffer as I attempt to stand only to feel myself fall back to my knees but not because of blood loss but because of _her _hands pushing me down.

"Oh Draco my dear" her voice sounds fake with joy "We're no where close to done... I mean you did fail me."

I couldn't see her smile but I knew it was there.

"And if you don't pass out I might tell you of my plan with the mudblood."

_Do I really want to know her plans? All I want is my aunt back._

Xxx

Draco has been gone and with each passing moment I feel myself losing my fear and wanting to seek a way to make my plan work. I had tried to use wand less magic but I all I could do was make flowers appear.

I tried to open a window within the library only to feel my head pound and to hear and _see_ horrible things.

Anyway of sending my location had been blocked with something dark. The only way out was going through the same door as Draco but Draco had told me to stay for a reason right?

I inhale deeply as I leap forward to open the same door that had been slammed shut over twenty minutes ago.

"I must do what it takes to make Dumbledore plan work and so the order can win" I close my eyes as I say each word before ripping the door open.

Xxx

**Flash back Hermione and ****Dumbledore**

Her face was scrunched up with fear as Dumbledore explained to a second year student why and how she _could_ die.

"I'm only thirteen" Hermione voice whispered. She had been foolish to come to Dumbledore yelling but as any sane person she wanted to know plan for future.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some tea?" Dumbledore voice was filled with nothing but kindness as he watched Hermione break down.

"Sir, do you really believe you should be asking me if I want tea?" Her voice filled with disbelief.

"Mrs. Granger" he breathed a deep sigh "we all must do what we do not wish to do."

If anyone was listening in; they would all believe he was speaking of homework or something silly.

"I either kill her or she kills me?" Hermione hated to cry but she couldn't help it.

"No worries my dear" Dumbledore paused as he ate a random sweet he had on his desk.

"I have a plan for us to win, all you must do is kill all of Bellatrix horcruxes and find the wounded buried within."

"But sir..." Hermione voice filled with confusion but wasn't granted an answer as McGonagall came in a frenzy because of Fred and George prank that got out of hand.

Hermione never told Luna or Neville she didn't want her only friends to run off.

She of course months later told Bellatrix in her dreams; she did need help on how to end her madness.

Xxx

I feel my breath go harsh as I see Lucius Malfoy talking to Rabastan Lestrange. My breathing and opening the door roughly must have made my appearance known as I struggle to make myself slam the door only to have Lucius foot stop it from closing.

"Who let the mudblood lose" Rabastan screeched as I force my full body weight against the door; the smell of butterbeer was strong in the air.

_I'm not a little girl; I can shut the door this time._

I fight the tears as they slide down my face and all I want is for Hagrid to be here to protect me.

My mind races as Lucius and maybe even Rabastan try to open the door.

_Should I scream for a house elf? No…Draco? No how could he stop his father who drunk and Rabastan Lestrange. _

"Ahh" Lucius scream in anger as his foot slides out of the way making the door slam shut.

It sounds like their growling; I feel myself bawl.

_It's happening again_

I'm going to miss so many things. _My wand, Crookshanks (the cat Mr. Weasley bought me), Hogwarts, books, and my dreams._

"I'm giving you the count of three mudblood or the hinges will be blown off."

My tears have turn into a gross sob.

"One" Rabastan voice says with a laugh almost making fun of me; it reminds me of my Bellatrix from my dreams.

_Wait my dream. I know she'll help me; she has to. _

"Two" Lucius voice is more forceful.

I drop down to the floor as I scream.

I put my hands to my ears as I curl up; I feel like my screaming is ear-piercing pain because it only takes moments for me to feel hands on me.

"Hermione" Draco shook me as making me stop screaming. He must have apparate here without opening the door.

I wonder why Lucius and Rabastan didn't do that...

"Three" Rabastan voice stated with a burp; Lucius laugh made me want to cry even more as my mind raced with thoughts of that _horrible _night.

I held my breath waiting for the door to blown open and Draco to join in if they started to try and kill me.

"I told my mother, no worries come on before my mother comes in here." His smile looks fake and misplaced but the eagerness in his voice isn't.

I don't nod or even try to give a real answer as we apparate back to the room I didn't know I would miss.

He pushes me towards Bellatrix's bed; the same one I woke up from earlier.

Draco doesn't say a word as he walks out leaving me all alone and all I'm willing to think is; _this time I won't be trying to escape._

Xxx

**Draco point of view after he left Hermione**

I slammed the door extra loud as I walk down the stairs into the living room.

"Good you're here!" My father states as he pulls me into an uneven hug.

The smell of strong potions mixed with his alcoholic drink is making it hard not to pull away.

"Why did you call for me?" I say as Rabastan Lestrange voice carries a "Why not?"

I laugh and as my father pulled away from father was drinking with Rabastan because they both were forced to watch Rabastan being slaughtered and over a _mudblood. _

_If only they knew what Hermione was..._

"I must go; the Dark Lord needs me."

My words had caused Rabastan face to become sober as my father looks like a drunken school girl.

"Yes, well you better be going Draco."

"But I wanted more butterbeer" My father whined.

I went down to the cellar to meet Bellatrix; I think she'll be very proud of me.

Xxx

**Sorry** **it's been so long and I was asked if I could do point of view Bellatrix but instead did Draco so you could try to figure everything out before it unfolds. I hope you liked and please review; it makes me write better or at least I believe it does :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey sorry about not updating but I'm trying to go back and rewrite this story (all of my stories) because it lacking and horrible so I'm sorry only chapter that finished and rewritten is chapter one so check that out. Please :]

I just wanted to post this so no one will get upset! Also review what you want me to write in more detail.. Well yeah.


End file.
